May Never Be
by November Leaving
Summary: MOVIE-VERSE I loved him. I think I was the first. I know I was his first...everything. Except one. I wasn't his first love and that fact later betrayed me. Now, I must choose: my love or my revenge. {PeterOC; PeterMary Jane later}
1. Prologue

Title: May Never Be 

Author: November02

Pairing: Peter/OC, Peter/Mary Jane later 

Warnings: **Some Spider-Man 2 spoilers in later chapters!**

Rating: PG-13 to be safe and R later on 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am just a fan of the Spider-Man movies and a newbie to his comic book world. I only own my character Nicole Stewart.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! waves ecstatically to the people I'm new to the Spider-Man scene. This will be my first male/female story! I'm super excited! Weeeeee! I hope that people will like this! So, read and be merry!

* * *

Prologue   
  
I'm not a hero. I'm not a great person. I'm only me.  
  
I've seen too much for many but not enough for this city to recognize me. I've written. I've produced. I've composed. I've played. I even tried acting but that was a bust once I froze on stage during my third grade production of the four food groups. I've had things taken from me prematurely. I've had things taken too late. I've wanted nothing more.  
  
I wasn't a normal child. My father had inhibited that with his occupation. I wasn't the easiest child to get along with. I was a borderline brilliant student. I was something until now. I was nothing until now. I thought I had my life all figured out. Well, as best as a teen verging on womanhood could. I had loved. I had certainly lost. Until him.  
  
He was so overlooked by many. He was cherished by few. I was that lucky few. My move to this city during my senior year was earth shattering. I had been to two previous schools. One I was expelled from, the other, I left willingly.  
  
In some ways, at this new school, I thought I had to be a misunderstood hero. Rescuing those who were under the torment of bullies was my duty for I had seen a worst case scenario. I barreled into his life after I saw his inner angst. I was by his side until I was suspended, until my parents divorced, until I realized his worth to him. I left him and didn't see him, or his two friends, which were my own as well, until a year later, by chance.  
  
Many inexplicable things happened. He bonded with me. I helped get him some cash. He laughed with me. I gave him some stability. He trusted me. I trusted him. He entrusted me with a secret. I gave him my heart.  
  
But soon our happy world crumbled and his life was happier, less burden filled. I was stoic. I tried to be a friend but no more. I was given a proposition. I know what I want to do. I know what I need to do. I love him. I loathe him. I need him. I despise him.  
  
Should I or shouldn't I?  
  
To be this or not to be this with which I was offered?  
  
For Pete's sake, what to do?


	2. Chapter One

Title: May Never Be 

Author: November02

Pairing: Peter/OC, Peter/Mary Jane later 

Warnings: **Some Spider-Man 2 spoilers in later chapters!**

Rating: PG-13 to be safe and R later on 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am just a fan of the Spider-Man movies and a newbie to his comic book world. I only own my character Nicole Stewart.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! I know that first one was a bit confusing. It should all work itself out as the story goes on. I don't have a beta for this so I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 1 

First day of new school. Again. I was sick; I was tired; I wanted home schooling. I was that desperate.  
  
As I entered the bustling main hallway, I took comfort in the people around. When I first saw the school, last Monday, while the students where in class, I felt the callous attitude of teenage spirit. I felt the torment. I saw my ex-best friend. I couldn't deal with it. I refused to deal with it. The way those tormentors did their jobs so well –I cringed. I had gone back so quickly. Not today. I will not let things get out of control so quickly.  
  
I strolled casually down the hall, making sure to be utterly aware of the hall names and numbers. My first block was Anatomy. What fun. I tried to change the scheduling around since I refuse to cut out something so early in the morning. But because I was late in the first semester (Holiday Break was right around the corner) I was forced to stick with what was printed.  
  
I had finally reached my designated dicing class when I saw a young man, reading through a particularly large textbook. He sat on the window seat, books and bag seated next to him precariously. He had floppy brown hair that brushed against his glasses. I'll admit to it. I had a secret spot for nerds. Something about their quiet nature really touched and affected me. Seeing as how the window wasn't too far away from the class, and seeing as how I was the new kid who got lost, I went over to him. Unfortunately, another group of guys decided to visit the pensive boy.  
  
The bell had sounded and my unknown nerd was getting up, collecting his things. Just as he was about to take a step down the hall, the aforementioned guys appeared from around the corner. The broadest and dumbest looking one of the bunch shoved himself into the other, smaller student, sending him crashing to the floor along with books, notes and other schoolwork paraphernalia.  
  
"Watch where you're going Parker." He uttered the famous bullying line with great ease.  
  
I'd seen this way too often. Experienced this way too often. My best friend suffered slowly and quietly from this. I rushed over to the fallen Parker. I collected his books while he shuffled together his papers.  
  
"Hey there." The bully said. "I'm Flash. Why are you bothering with this loser?"  
  
_How smooth a pick-up line, pal_, I thought to myself. "I'm bothering with him because he needs help. If you hadn't noticed, you walked into him." I handed to massive textbook entitled "Advanced Physics and Physical Laws". This kid must be nuts.  
  
"Oh did I?" Flash said in a pseudo-innocent voice. "I didn't realize." His brutes laughed at his joke.  
  
"Oh, that supposed to be funny? Guess I missed that. Here you go." I opened up his bookbag.  
  
"Don't bother with them." The Parker whispered as he placed his things inside. "I can handle this. Thanks."  
  
"Listen to him. He can handle this. You're new here, I assume. You don't want people seeing you with the likes of this. It can do horrors to your reputation." Informed a blonde who was actually quite cute, unfortunately.  
  
"And what sort of reputation would I get hanging around with him? It couldn't be any worse than being seen with Flash." I retorted back to the blonde, making fun of Flash and his crew. I was standing, at this point, in front of Parker who had finally gotten up off the floor.  
  
"Listen, chick." Flash growled. He stepped closer to me, a maniacal look brushed across his face. "I'm gonna let that one slide. You're new. You're pretty. You don't know what to expect. But you have been warned. Besides," He placed an arm around my waist, pulling me closer, "I like my women a bit feisty." With that they were gone.  
  
"What a weird welcoming committee you New Yorkers have." I smiled. "At least one good thing came from all this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I now know that this place is open to a bit of jungle fever." The tardy bell rang. "Shoot. I have to go."  
  
"Me too. Thanks again." He grinned softly. He had wonderful blue eyes. He turned and walked away.  
  
I walked into Anatomy class to a surprise. There were only nine other people in the classroom. I guess I wasn't the only student who couldn't stomach a class like this so early. I gave my new schedule and note from guidance to the teacher and found a seat to an empty lab table.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Stewart. Since there is a limited few of us, I'd prefer if we were in the first two rows, with out lab partners. You'll be paired with Ms. Watson, the girl with the empty seat next to her."  
  
I looked over to see a girl patting the empty space next to her. I smiled and went over to my new lab partner. "Sorry to take up your space." I said once I was seated and situated.  
  
"No big. It was rather lonely and sad back here by my lonesome. Now I won't have to dissect alone either. Good thing you're an 's' name."  
  
"Why?" I whispered as the announcements came on and the moment of silence started.  
  
"Mr. Lawson loves alphabetizing. We'd be rearranging." She casually laughed. "Hi, I'm Mary Jane. Most people call me MJ."  
  
"I'm Nicole. Most people end up calling me Spaz." I joked. This MJ girl seemed rather nice. But for some reason, I could get my mind from unwrapping around Parker. Perhaps it was a last name. And those eyes...so blue, crisp and clear. But that had to wait. Once the pledge was said, we got right onto the lesson about human sexual reproduction. Great. What I needed. A lecture about sex education, early in the morning, and that picture of that stupid yet cute blonde from Flash's group.  
  
The day was going to be long.  
  
The bell rang again with MJ and I planning on meeting at her locker so I wouldn't be alone at lunch. It was time for me to go on to my next class: Honors World Lit.  
  
On the next level, I found my class and I was able to get in on time. I sat behind a fairly good-looking young man by the name of Harry Osbourne. This school seemed to not be a complete harshness. But I still wondered about Parker. I also wondered when third period would end. I had more than enough credits so I was able to have a spare fourth period.  
  
Harry was a nice guy. A bit arrogant but overall sweet. He was a talkative chum who was definitely wealthy. His life story filled me in. It was rather enjoyable to know that someone else was a school hopper. He was kicked out of just about every private school in the state. To sum it all up, he was great.  
  
And to my luck he had second lunch and a free fourth period. Also, seeing as how we had a rather lax, retiring teacher, the last minutes of class were free to us. A few classmates of mine even dodged out of class.  
  
"So what are you're other classes?" Harry was now seated on the desk portion of his standard high school stairs.  
  
"Creative writing, free space, Spanish five, Biology, and Government. You?"  
  
"Basically the same minus the writing, add in a math, in one science class and taking Latin one."  
  
"Yet another slack class I presume?"  
  
He chuckled. "Heard about Mr. Wade? He's so passed retirement age. I hear-"  
  
"-he lets his kids play poker? Yup. A girl in my first class told me about that. I knew I should have gone with a first year language but no. Had to go the distance."  
  
"I know someone like you. He's definitely smarter."  
  
"Hey!" I lightly hit him in the knee. "Not funny."  
  
"I'm not trying. I'm just naturally great." He grinned. "But if you met him, you'd agree. He's a science genius. He's in three sciences and taking calculus. All that without breaking a sweat or a 4.3 GPA."  
  
"I hate math and I think I hate him."  
  
"Who doesn't? He's going places. That is if he ever sticks up for himself or speaks up or goes for what he wants, namely a certain girl." Harry hinted around to.  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"You'll have to meet him one day. He does have second lunch."  
  
"Cool. Do you want to do something during your free period? I don't want to roam around. Can't go home since my mother decided to do her art projects at home instead of at her usual studio."  
  
"Which is where?"  
  
"In New Jersey. She obviously can't go there anymore. Understandable. So, she must wait until her gallery is renovated to accommodate her." The bell rang. A loud shuffle and scrap of seniors, like myself, rushing on to lunch or next class interrupted our conversation.  
  
"I'll gladly hang out with you. But I don't have a car."  
  
I stood still in my spot at the door. "Mr. Moneybags doesn't have a car!" I said shockingly.  
  
"Shut it," he smirked.  
  
"I have one."  
  
"Sure, I'll go. Walk me to Latin."  
  
"I don't think so. We are still strangers. Things are moving to fast." I over-dramatized.  
  
"You're so hilarious. Creative writing is on the art hall which is next to the language corridors." He explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We walked down a flight of stairs while I explained that my mom owns a gallery, manages it from home, paints, draws, etc. All the boring facts of my mother were let out early. She's great, really, but I'm not too good at explaining her eccentricities.  
  
"Here's my hall and there's yours. I'll met you at your class!" He called to me as he headed towards his second slack class.  
  
Today was going well. Too well. My past experience with a new school proved disastrous but maybe this school would be different. Maybe I would be redeemed from my experience and behavior with my first high school and my only best friend. I headed to Creative Writing with hope filled in my heart.


	3. Chapter Two

Title: May Never Be 

Author: November02

Pairing: Peter/OC, Peter/Mary Jane later 

Warnings: **Some Spider-Man 2 spoilers in later chapters!**

Rating: PG-13 to be safe and R later on 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am just a fan of the Spider-Man movies and a newbie to his comic book world. I only own my character Nicole Stewart.

* * *

Chapter 2   
  
"The lunch bells about to ring." Harry commented. He was sitting on my car hood. I didn't mind too much. It was an old Mustang. Nothing fancy.  
  
"I have to go back. Promised a girl from my Anatomy class that I'd meet up with her for lunch. She didn't want me to be alone. Who would have thought that I would find my male counterpart." I laughed from the passenger seat. It was true. Harry and me just clicked. He was my guide to this new place but a friendly one. He was kicked out for grades and the occasional fight while I was kicked out for just plain fighting. He had shown me the ropes, so to speak, in a matter of minutes and I couldn't have been happier. I had a friend.  
  
"Too bad. Nicole, why must you tempt me with a ride and a no school period only to drag me back?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a tease. Besides, don't you have a little friend to get together with?" I remembered him speaking of his shy friend.  
  
"Peter can handle himself. On second thought, he probably couldn't. But I have never eaten school food and I certainly don't plan on starting now. Just drop me off at the deli across the street and I'll be fine." He got off the car and into his seat, after playfully pushing me out.  
  
"Since you have Bio. sixth period, you may be able to met Peter. I'm in that class too you know."  
  
I started up the engine and pulled out of the bookstore parking lot. "You already told me that. Why do I talk to you?"  
  
"Because you know no one else."  
  
"Ah. I see. Loophole."  
  
I turned to look at him. He reminded me of those bullies back at my old school in New Jersey. He was one of those preps with money and power. He was good-looking. He seemed to be the perfect model of a tormentor but he wasn't. He wasn't. Or so I thought. I wouldn't see the villain in this smart young man until a few years later.  
  
"Watch the road, Crazy."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Blue Blood." I retorted. "I can't wait for the snow to come so I can throw some at you."  
  
"See what will happen if you try that crap with me." He threatened mockingly.  
  
I didn't make any comments back. Didn't need to. We remained in silence until we were a light away from the school building.  
  
"You know we're probably supposed to report to study hall or something."  
  
"I doubt it. Senior privilege and all. And even if we are, we can just wing it until we get caught." The passenger replied once I pulled into an available spot.  
  
"And that's why we're fast friends."  
  
We collected our things. Harry headed across the street while I went inside, in search of 613 EE.  
  
"Nicole! Nicole! Over here!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Mary Jane.  
  
"Hey," It was lame but the typical teen handbook stated that one mustn't get too excited when meeting up with a new stranger even though one has gotten lost and given up hope of ever finding that person, let alone a recognizable landmark.  
  
"I'm surprise you found me." She said, attitude bubbly.  
  
"I didn't find you. You found me."  
  
She smiled. "True. I thought you would have gotten swept up in the crowd wave."  
  
"I was." I said solemnly. "It was horrible." I had a knack for making jokes. It was a great and easy way to make people feel comfortable around you. That's what Malek always told me.  
  
"I bet it was." We went to her locker where she shoved her books inside. I told her my class schedule.  
  
"I thought I was the only one other than a few other nameless people to take multiple science classes. Biology! From one anatomy to another."  
  
I let MJ carry on with her insight on people, places, and gossip. She pointed out some friends, some people to know, some people to stay away from, and other high school related things.  
  
"Yeah, I know Harry Osbourne. He's in my World Lit. class. He's pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah," She led me to through the lunch line.  
  
What an experience that was! It seemed to me that, with every shout 'Hey MJ!', I was dealing with a popular kid. It was pretty amazing. I was a semi- popular kid back in Jersey but people like her, with the popularity extent as her, was something that I never looked forward to. I decided that, for now, I'd stick with her. Maybe popular kids were bad in certain areas and this wasn't it.  
  
"You'll sit with me and some of my friends."  
  
"Okay," I replied. 'I will ride the wave', I chanted to myself.  
  
We entered into the sitting portion of the large cafeteria. It was standard. Horribly tiled floors, white tiled half walls and a whitewash cinder block top portion wall finished the look. Typical folded lunch tables were lined up neatly in rows of nine in two columns.  
  
I followed Mary Jane over to a table that was filled with many talkative people.  
  
"Hey MJ." That voice was too familiar. It grated at my nerves. Oh no.  
  
"Scoot over, Flash. I have someone I want you all to met." She sat her tray down.  
  
"Look, Flash. It's that girl."  
  
_Oh look, Nicole. It was the pretty cute blonde who I will never go out with. Jerk_, I thought to myself. I knew I should have went with Harry or to the library.  
  
"You two have met?" I sat down next to Mary Jane who had begun opening her bag of chips.  
  
"Yes. It was very enchanting."  
  
I looked across from me to see Flash eyeing my either greedily or angrily or a sick mix of both.  
  
He ripped into his pizza slice. "I told her to stay away from that Parker freak. Didn't listen to me. But I guess she learned better seeing as how she's sitting with us now."  
  
"You have great deductive reasoning there, Flash." I commented as I popped open my drink. I had lost my appetite with the males at the table. My fellow females weren't any better. Except for Mary Jane, only Marissa and Amanda seemed to be worth talking to but I couldn't understand their rapid conversation about boys? Clothes? Mr. Randolf, the new substitute? I had no idea. But I knew now that I'd be spending most of my lunchtime across the street, with Harry.  
  
I decided to just drift off and think about my theme for my poem that would be due two days from now. I could probably write about the usual angst that teens go through. Simple enough. I soon began to scan the cafeteria. I saw the token cliques all at their respective corners or tables. All I could think of was how much I didn't belong at the popular table. I wanted to hang out with the Drama geeks, the stoners, the nerds, the regulars...the anyone else but here. I loved Mary Jane to death but her friends were not of my liking. I despised Flash and his gang.  
  
At the table in front of me, I saw an empty table. Or as empty as a public school lunch table could get. Either ends were filled with friends while the middle had a single soul sitting by himself, head down. He had floppy brown hair and black glasses. He was my Parker nerd. I couldn't help but think about him for the rest of the lunch bell.  
  
Once again, that blasted bell rang aloud and a flurry of students rushed off to their designated classes.  
  
Mary Jane decided to walk me to my class, seeing as how the advanced language classes were nowhere near the language hall Harry pointed out to me.  
  
"I see you were bored and checking out someone."  
  
"I was. No offense to your friends or anything but I couldn't get into what they were saying. I did, however, like Marissa and Amanda, if that's any consolation." I said.  
  
"Well, since I have a free period and you can say you were confused about which language hall was which, why don't we go find your locker and put some of those books away. Trust me, though the Spanish 5 books are paperbacks, the Biology book is a killer." She smiled.  
  
"Fine with me. Why I decided to take Advanced Spanish, I'll never know."  
  
We both laughed. "So, how has your day been?" Mary Jane asked me as we headed towards the stairwell.  
  
"It's been great. You started off my day rather well. We didn't cut anything open so that's always a plus. Then I met Harry who is pretty cute and nice. Hung out with him off campus during my free period. Then came writing class with Schuler, which was relaxing enough. Then lunch with you and the rest is up to fate." I ranted a bit more in detail and MJ listened tentatively. I noticed that she was the wholesome type of girl who you just wanted to describe as being 'swell'. How cheesy was that?  
  
"You had a good day for a new kid."  
  
"Yeah. Is this it?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I noticed that you were scanning the room and you seemed to find a target." She leaned against the locker next to mine. I took off my satchel and loaded my full-length locker with some notebooks and textbooks.  
  
I shut the door and stuffed my schedule into my back cargo jeans pocket. "I was just wondering about a kid I talked to earlier today. Right before Anatomy actually."  
  
"Is that what Flash was talking about?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw those losers bump into some guy and I helped him collect his things. I've seen bullies before and my friend was on the receiving end of it. It was a horrible mess but it was resolved and I couldn't help but help him." The halls had thinned out and we were strolling down the third level hall.  
  
"I bet I know who it was." She sighed. "Peter Parker. He lives next door to me. He's really sweet, very considerate, a real gentlemen. I get away with talking to him every so often but that's only because I'm 'popular'." She said, voice bordering on sarcasm.  
  
"So, I think you don't like the popularity."  
  
"I do. It's just that sometimes you end up with superficial friends and brutes for boyfriend propositions. And I really like Peter. You would to, I think."  
  
"If this Peter Parker is the same Parker, which I know it is, I feel it, then I will like him since I have a thing for shy guys or the quote-unquote nerd types." I smiled.  
  
"He's in our next class so you'll met him then. You might as well just sit with me. I'm a loner, yet again."  
  
"That's fine with me. Is the teacher okay with that?"  
  
"She could care less where you sit, as long as you don't slack off in grade points." She reassured me. "I sit in the row next to the fossil cabinet display and fourth lab table back."  
  
"Great. Have fun wherever you go."  
  
We spilt off, me to Spanish and she to the library.  
  
Class wasn't that bad. Nothing more really needs to be said about Spanish.  
  
It was good to know that my last two classes were on the same floor. No running up anymore stairs. Since biology was another hall over, I arrived to Biology first. The teacher wasn't anywhere to be found, so I sat my books down and wandered to the back.  
  
A few seconds later, I heard someone else enter. I turned around and there was my Parker nerd. My Peter Parker nerd.  
  
"Hey. It seems to me that you're quite popular." I called up front. I saw the young man flinch. "Sorry to startle you."  
  
He turned around and it was him. "Oh. It's you."  
  
"It's you too."  
  
He smiled softly. "I'm not too popular. If you weren't paying attention, those guys hate me."  
  
"I wasn't paying attention to those guys."  
  
"You seemed to be quite friendly to them at lunch." He flushed slightly. Was he embarrassed at something?  
  
"I was okay to them because they showed that a gal like me could be thought of as a potential. Jungle fever? You remember? But I didn't know you we watching me."  
  
"I wanted to thank you again. So, thank you."  
  
"I wanted to find you too. And you're welcome." I went over to his table. The teacher was already in but I decided to do the other students a favor by waiting until class started to take up his time.  
  
"You are popular though. Mary Jane and Harry know you and I only know them. So, by my calculations, I think you're popular." I grinned at his downward gaze. He couldn't look up at me because he was blushing a bit more. It was so adorable.  
  
He cleared his throat. "So, um, you're new here. I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He held out his hand. I shook it firmly. Not many kids shake hands anymore. How proper.  
  
"Nicole Stewart. Do you know of any clubs I could get myself situated in?"  
  
"Drama Club is always looking for people. The newspaper is looking for computer technician since our previous layout guy moved. Um, Science Club, Chess Club...I doubt you would choose any of those. We have a new literary magazine."  
  
"I think Drama, Lit. Mag., and newspaper would be fine. Chess...can't play to save a Harry Potter first year life. Science...I may do. I'm in here and Anatomy."  
  
"We focus more on Physics and Chemistry."  
  
"Well then, three clubs are fine with me."  
  
He laughed a bit. "So you know MJ and Harry?"  
  
"Sure do. May I?"  
  
"Sure. Harry's usually late for this class." I slid into the seat next to him. People slowly filtered in.  
  
"Mary Jane's in my first period and Harry and I share a second period, free period, and lunch. He was going to introduce us but I beat him to it."  
  
"And now you know me."  
  
"Yes I do. I'm very happy to know you Mr. Parker."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Mary Jane walked in and I watched Peter. I noticed how his demeanor shifted at bit and his flush return slightly. He had a sparkle in his eye. He liked her. I smiled to myself. Didn't expect anything to happen with the cutie but him liking MJ! What a day I was having.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, we should go over and pay Harry a visit at lunch."  
  
"I would but I stay to finish up labs for Advanced Chem."  
  
I look at him with a blank stare. "You really are a genius. Well, I refuse to sit with Flash and them so I'm going. Now I must leave before Harry comes."  
  
"Okay. Hope to see you at the meeting."  
  
"Which one and when?"  
  
"Newspaper, in the American history room, on Thursday afternoon." He informed me.  
  
"I'll be there." I walked over to the teacher's desk, received my book and began with class.  
  
To sum up the rest of my day: I was daydreaming for those blue eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

Title: May Never Be

Author: November02

Pairing: Peter/OC, Peter/Mary Jane later

Warnings: **Some Spider-Man 2 spoilers in later chapters!**

Rating: PG-13 to be safe and R later on

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am just a fan of the Spider-Man movies and a newbie to his comic book world. I only own my character Nicole Stewart.  
  
A/N: **Thank you ****A-M-G-4-evr **I'm going to try and keep this updated.

**Thanks ****jjonahjameson **I hope I can! I really hope I can!

**tHnX Rehsh **Let's hope I can get to the wonderful finish!

**And lastly thank you ****Queen of the Nile **I updated...not very soon but it's here!

Also...this isn't proofread. Sorry!

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter Three_**

I had gotten over the blue eyes within a month. It was nothing short of a miracle but it happened. Peter had finished up his Chess meeting and I was waiting for him. My Literary Magazine meeting had ended a few minutes ago. I was going to take him home and we were going to collaborate on the latest school newspaper issue.

"As Literary Advisor, I order you to hurry up." I called into the chess classroom.

Some of his fellow members laughed and shouted back greetings. I liked most of them in there and they were definitely better company than Flash Thompson was.

"Just because you have amazing luck on your side doesn't mean that you can boss me around."

"You're standing next to me though."

"Oh, come on."

We headed out to the parking lot and went off to Peter's house. I knew the way rather well since I had given MJ rides every once in a while.

"I love Wednesdays. They signal the week is almost over."

"Me too. But I prefer Fridays. Oh, did I mention I hate Karma?" I pulled up at the stop sign.

"That was quite random." Remarked Peter who was holding his books in his lap.

"That's Nicole for you. I was always getting rides from my best friend in Jersey. He always complained about how I had my own license and car. But we had fun. Now I'm giving out rides."

"You always mention this best friend. Will he ever come up to visit?"

My mood sunk to an all time low – now at least. "He died. He killed himself."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have brought him up."

Pete's sincerity was breathtaking. Most people would have said that and it would have sounded mechanical. With Peter, however, it sounded so heartfelt that I wanted to breakdown right there. "You're alright. You're good people. Remember that always, kiddo. Okay? Promise me you'll remember."

"I promise." He whispered as I finally crossed the intersection that lead to his neighborhood.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It wasn't awkward at all. It felt as if Peter was quietly contemplating or praying or grieving with me. I swear that hallway meeting a month ago was a godsend. I love that kid.

I pulled my car up to the sidewalk, got out and maneuvered to the trunk, without getting hit. With my pack in hand, Peter led me to his front door and held it open for me, like a true gentleman. His aunt and uncle raised him right.

I couldn't wait to talk to Aunt May and Uncle Ben (They had insisted that I call them that) so that we could catch up while sipping tea. I had a real liking to peppermint tea and Aunt May only strengthened that love affair.

"Hello, dear." Aunt May's voice lilted. She was setting up the cups while Uncle Ben read the paper.

"Hello Aunt May. Uncle Ben. How's the rice today?" I joked as I sat in the chair to his right.

"It stuck to the pot." He grumbled. In other words: A lousy day at the plant.

I looked across the table at Peter who was adding a touch of milk to his tea. I drank mine straight. I took in the sights and smells of Peter's home. It was quite smaller than my house but it was homey, lived in, and filled with pride. He had two almost parents who were a wonderful substitute to his biological parents while mine felt as if they were subbing. I always thought my biological parents would come and get me. That was never going to happen.

My heart sank as I thought of the torment he received at school. I highly doubt that his aunt or uncle knew a thing about it. He was a noble young man and I felt like I was falling. I knew I never stood a chance compared to his lovely, red-haired, girl-quite-literally-next-door crush but a girl could pine, couldn't she?

"So, are your parents back from their business trips?" Aunt May questioned politely.

"No. They won't be back until Saturday."

"Who are you staying with?"

"Myself. They left me the family credit card. I'm perfectly capable."

Uncle Ben laid the newspaper down. "You should stay here."

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not imposing if we ask." Peter said timidly.

He is too cute. "You too! You raised this boy right." I directed that statement to Aunt May. Everyone knows the woman runs the show.

I watched Peter as he gazed at his aunt. He had such love and admiration for her. For both his uncle and aunt. I may have gotten over his eyes but I couldn't get past his integrity. I had such a crush on Peter.

"I would love to stay but I couldn't impose. I just entered your lives recently. I wouldn't feel right mooching off of you." I sipped my tea.

"I don't like the idea of you by yourself. I don't like Harry doing it and I certainly don't like you doing it either." Aunt May protested. The woman had fire.

"Next time around. Maybe after Christmas break."

"Okay but you can come over anytime, dear."

"Don't tell her that. We don't want _another_ teenager in the house." Uncle Ben commented.

"Hey! Weren't you the one who first suggested my staying here? And besides, what are you trying to say about our lovely Peter? He is an upstanding teenager. Or is he?" I chuckled lightly. I loved this family. "Maybe you could convince me to stay and eat dinner. I could help prepare something seeing as how me and Pete have to work on the newspaper layout which is due tomorrow."

"It's settled. You can stay for dinner. You don't have to cook. Just get the paper done." Aunt May insisted.

"If that is so, then I must clean dishes. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it."

"Deal." She collected her cup and saucer along with Peter's. I took my set into the kitchen.

"We need to get started. Remember your-" Peter perked up.

"Of course! Carried it in my bookbag the whole day!" I interrupted. I hated doing that but it was a must for me.

We rumbled up the steps and entered his fairly tidy room. It was cramped to my standards especially with the random books, notes and other Peter memorabilia strew about the desk and surrounding floor. I pulled out my laptop and plugged it in. I sat at his desk while he either hovered over me or sat on his bed. Whenever I could, I peeked at different aspects of his room. I noticed that his window was directly across from May Jane's. That sly, cunning, and adorably sweet boy! I wondered what he did when he saw her in her nightwear or daywear or coming out of either. I was a bad girl!

Time passed by rather quickly for the newspaper. Our combined talents were sufficient enough to get us through the layout, extra editing and a few answers to homework questions. I had packed up my things and the succulent smells of Aunt May's cooking treated us.

"I just want to thank you Peter for letting me into your home."

"Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't going to leave you outside."

"I mean allowing me into your family. It's great here. Very cozy and inviting and warm and everything that my life had been missing as of recently." I stood, stretching. I then flopped onto the bed, lying next to him as he sat up. He was so considerate of females and their proper space. He didn't move away from me; he just sat up so I wouldn't be placed so intimately near him...even though I wanted to be, secretly.

"You're my friend. You helped me before."

"I'm glad I did." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Me too." He replied. "I want to hear about your friend. If you think you can handle it."

"Malek was his name. He killed himself. In front of me. He jumped from a building. I tried to talk him down but his torment was more important to break. He was like you in many aspects. Quiet, intelligent, thoughtful and considerate...a real joy once you go to know him." I trailed off. I couldn't think of him right now. "It's been almost four months."

I felt a warm hand gently pat my shoulder. "I'm sorry for your pain. Do your parents know?"

"Of course. His death is why I left my first school, then we moved out here and the expulsion from my second high school."

"Oh," he murmured gently. I opened my eyes and all I saw was his glasses. Why those, I don't know. I think it was because of his eyes. I still loved them.

"Let's get off this morbid subject! I want to hear about you, Mary Jane and how long you've been in love with her."

I'm a very abrupt and straightforward person.

I watched as Peter sputtered. "I, uh...huh? What are y-you talking about?"

"Oh Pete! It's so obvious. I wouldn't doubt it if Mary Jane knew about it. Don't be ashamed of it at all. I think it's rather touching. Now spill!"

"Fine. I've been in love with her since I was six, that's when she moved in next door. When I saw her, I thought I had seen an angel. I've been pining for her for years. We were really good friends up until seventh grade. Popularity started to become a factor and we began to split apart. It was hard at first but I saw that my status would not be the best thing for her. I stepped aside. I made her promise to go and be happy and to someday be friends with me. We're getting back to talking again." He was staring in front of him.

I sat up, scooted next to him, wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and leaned my head against his. "You are a good man. A stupid one but good nonetheless." I muttered against his ear. He patted my hand.

"You seem to be the only girl who thinks that."

"You're Aunt May thinks that. I'm sure."

I laughed softly. "You know what I mean."

"I bet my car that MJ feels the same. Most girls would if they gave you a chance or if you spoke up and put yourself out there. I do believe that Amanda is having a holiday party during the break. She said I could invite someone. I was thinking Harry but I'm sure he could weasel his way into the mix somehow. So, what do you think? Wanna go to the party with me?" I was going out on a limb here but I had to try. I could try and get MJ and Peter together.

"I don't think so."

"Please." I whimpered.

Peter turned and faced me full on. I continued to plead with him silently, my eyes begged.

"I'll think about it. That's the best you can get."

"Thank you!" I hugged him, forcing him to fall back on the bed. "And who said I couldn't act!"

Aunt May peeked inside, clearing her throat. "Excuse me, dears but it's time to eat."

I quickly got off of him. "We'll be down soon, Aunt May." Peter said.

"Okay. Hurry now." She left, keeping the door open further than it was originally.

"Sorry if I got you into any trouble."

"Don't fret. Now let's go." He closed my laptop.

I followed him downstairs and we sat to a great meal. I sat in silence, putting my two cents whenever proper. I couldn't wait to start on my new project. I would get those two together since MJ deserved a good man. Flash was a Neanderthal while Peter was a Renaissance Man.

It was soon time for me to clean up. It was the most pleasurable time I had ever experienced in dealing with a chore. The whole family sat in the kitchen and talked, joked, laughed and commented. It was nice.

"Today was great." I said as I embraced Uncle Ben. Peter had gone to collect my things, to Aunt May's suggestion.

"It was...the second half at least." He winked. "I heard about the little incident upstairs. Why didn't either of you tell us that you were together?"

"Oh, sir, no. We were just hugging."

"Sure."

"We were. There is nothing going on between us. He likes someone else and I'm determined to get them together. For now at least. I may have even convinced him to go to a Christmas party."

"Good idea. He needs to get out more but don't discard yourself with Peter. He talks fondly of you."

_Not as fondly as he looks at Mary Jane_, I thought.

"You would be a good match for him."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. 'Night."

I said my farewells and, with my things in my hand (on my shoulder), I left Pete's house, wishing I had stayed.


End file.
